The Faerie Knight
The Faerie Knight was a half-faerie, half-human Knight of the Round Table and saw King Arthur as his liege. Both his mother and his father were also knights of the round table, his mother being the faerie Sir Caelia and his father the sailor Tom a'Lincoln (otherwise known as The Red Rose Knight). The Faerie Knight joined the king and his knights on their quest to the stars aboard Camelot to found Space Britain. He inherited his mother's magical affinity and is able to conjure magical spells, particularly using aether to create lightning magic. Description Appearance The Faerie Knight wears a soft hued pink tabard, which in the time period of 500AD would have no connotations towards femininity (despite the anachronistic opinions of Prince Mordred), and the tails of the tabard are coloured black to compliment the pink. Upon the tabard is a crested sphere with a bright star shining out from its centre - a symbol meant to represent magic. When wearing his spacesuit, the Faerie Knight has created a vined rose pattern upon the helmet to represent his parentage from the Red Rose KnightPan Post 60, Pan Page 1, Space Camelot, Pantheons of the NeSiverse written by Britt the Writer.. Personality Between himself and his sister, Faerie Knight is the more talkative and sociable of the two. He is cautious and unwilling to enter combat without provocation, the opposite to his sibling. Abilities Magic Faerie Knight inherited his mother's talent for magic. He is able to crate powerful blasts of lightning from his hands, which are coloured green, though they can be defended against with special armours, such as the Krypton liquid armourPan Post 70, Pan Page 2, Space Camelot, Pantheons of the NeSiverse written by Britt the Writer.. He, like most magic-users, creates magic by channelling the aether in the air around him. When absorbing high amounts of aether, the air around him will appear distortedLeg Post 13, Leg Page 1, Space Camelot, Legends of the NeSiverse written by Britt the Writer.. Magical Constructs He can create magical constructs, such as massive weapons, out of magic. These do not weigh real physical weight and so they can be much larger than normally they would beLeg Post 14, Leg Page 1, Space Camelot, Legends of the NeSiverse written by Britt the Writer.. History Pre-Space Camelot Faerie Knight is the son born of Tom a'Lincoln, the Red Rose Knight, and Sir Caelia, the faerie, which makes him half-faerie, half-human. Space Camelot Main article: Space Camelot The Solar System See also: The Solar System Venus Main article: Pan Post 60 | See also: Venus The planet Venus was the first planet that the Camelot crew decided to visit in person since King Arthur led them from their home on Earth into space aboard the starship Camelot. An 'away team' was sent down to investigate the world, which was led by experienced knight Sir Lancelot du Lac. In his team was Prince Mordred, the king's son, Sir Galahad, Lancelot's own son, and the brother-sister duo The Black Knight and The Faerie Knight. In order to reach the planet they had to wear space-suits and travel aboard a small space-boat; information they learnt after the first expedition of red-shirts were killed by sulphuric rain. When they first landed on the planet they immediately found the skeletal remains of the previous team and Mordred voted that Lancelot ought to go first. In response to this Lancelot played a trick on them by pretending to die just outside of the boat, panicking the others inside only for him to laugh at them a moment later. After some exploring they come across a strange rock-man being who Lancelot instantly attacks, only to find his weapon pinged off the stone hide of the creature. Despite the unprovoked attack, the rock-man didn't retaliate and proved to be very friendly, though unable to speak. This rock-man, later named Andy by Merlin the Younger, joined the Camelot crew to explore the galaxy. Saturn Camelot came to the planet Saturn where the Faerie Knight was part of a diplomatic envoy to speak with the native Kryptons. They went down to the X-Krypton City where his half-sister, the Black Knight, remained on guard outside the Custodian House. In the middle of the talks the city is attacked by raiders and the Black Knight went off to defend the city, forcing the other knights to follow her suit. She executed one of the raiders on sight, which shocked Gamma Pans, one of the city's Custodians. The other raiders then attacked and conventional humans weapons proved ineffective against their liquid armour. Even the lightning magic that the Faerie Knight expelled was absorbed by the mysterious armour. Gamma Pans had his own magical lightning amulet, which proved more effective. Once the battle was won, Gamma Pans discovered that the attackers were of X-Krypton allies the G-Kryptons and he declared war against the G-Krypton City. Sir Lancelot managed to convince King Arthur to join the war on the side of the X-Kryptons due to the betrayal, a great sin in the eyes of the Knights of the Round Table. Though Sir Bedivere wanted to acquire the technology they had witnessed, The Faerie Knight asserts that the Lightning Amulet of Gamma Pans was magical and not technological. Morganna le Fay is convinced that magic beyond Earth is murky and that the G-Krypton City should be bombarded from space. Bedivere, however, countered because the technology would be lostPan Post 71, Pan Page 2, Space Camelot, Pantheons of the NeSiverse written by Al Ciao the Writer.. Caledonia Main articles: 89 | 90 | See also: Caledonia The humans of Space Britain decided to attempt colonisation of Caledonia, despite the cold temperatures and perpetual low light. However some of the native drow didn't appreciate the settlement the humans built and they attacked it during the night. The Knights of the Round Table were forced to defend the settlement but the drow wizards were able to burn through the palisades with netherflame. There they cornered Prince Mordred and Isolde of the White Hands. A drow shot Isolde with a crossbow and threatened her with death unless Mordred surrendered himself. Seeing what was happening, Sir Kay and The Black Knight both sought to rush to defend Mordred but they were too late and he was taken. Sirs Kay, Gawain, Caelia and the Faerie Knight gave chase. Sir Kay spotted the drow that were retreating with Mordred in tow. The drow wizards turned to face them and a magical battle ensued. The wizards rose an invisible barrier to allow Mordred's captors to escape. He was taken upon a flying stone and out of reach of the humansPan Post 89, Pan Page 3, Space Camelot, Pantheons of the NeSiverse written by Britt the Writer.. Following this there was a meeting as Sir Kay related how he saw them fly away upon a floating brick towards the distant mountains and how they should rescue Prince Mordred. It was decided that two groups would be formed. One group would plan and prepare a direct rescue attempt upon the mountain, Llurth Ceridwen, while a second, smaller party would seek out a local drow village for assistance against the drow of the mountainPan Post 90, Pan Page 3, Space Camelot, Pantheons of the NeSiverse written by Britt the Writer.. In response, Morganna le Fay used Camelot to open fire on the planet belowPan Post 90, Pan Page 3, Space Camelot, Pantheons of the NeSiverse written by Britt the Writer.. She got in there by tricking The Red Rose Knight and his son, The Faerie Knight, out of the room with suggested doughnuts - which earns the ire of his wife, Sir Caelia. Morganna only had a rudimentary knowledge of the systems and though she was able to fire the turbolasers, she was blasting them all over Caledonia. Admiral Ltexi reminded them that they could take control of the ship from the Command Centre of the ship. When they get there, however, Ltexi realised that there was no A.I. installed on the ship so she couldn't interface with the ship. As the Red Rose Knight stood upon a gold disk on the floor, Ltexi had to tackle him out of the way as whirring mechanics could be heard. She explained how the ship is designed with an Organic Intelligence interface that would use a person to become the ship's pilot, meaning they would be forever attached to the ship. Merlin the Younger offers to sacrifice herself to take back the ship but she is slapped by Ltexi who tells her her life is too important to throw awayPan Post 104, Pan Page 3, Space Camelot, Pantheons of the NeSiverse written by Britt the Writer.. Eventually Morgan manages to hit the drow who captured Mordred, Prelate Seerias, and he is freed. King Mark led a small group in search of Mordred and received help from another group of aliens to Caledonia, the BoreansPan Post 118, Pan Page 3, Space Camelot, Pantheons of the NeSiverse written by Britt the Writer.. Outpost Finagle Main articles: 139 | 140 | 157 | See also: Outpost Finagle The Boreans gave the humans coordinates for a planet they believed suitable for colonisation. Sir Bedivere, who was responsible for the coordinates, was late reaching Camelot's Bridge and, instead, Admiral Ltexi input the coordinates and the ship jumped. However, Ltexi had actually transported the ship to Outpost Finagle instead of the colonisable planet. She explained that the station hops throughout the Multiverse and provides a wide array of entertainments for all. Instantly enamoured with the idea, King Arthur gave his crew permission to engage with the stationPan Post 139, Pan Page 4, Space Camelot, Pantheons of the NeSiverse written by Al Ciao the Writer.. Despite all the entertainments available, Sir Caelia loves nothing more than sending Knights of the Round Table on stupid quests. She found a Christian Church in the Religious Quarter of the station and sent The Redcross Knight on a quest for the holy spring onion. The Faerie Knight chastises his mother for the silliness but she insists that they like it. Sir Palamedes arrives too late for the last quest but Caelia agrees to find a new quest for him. She sends him on a quest to retrieve the unholy knickers of Morganna le Fay. The Faerie Knight expressed genuine concern that Morgan might kill Palamedes but the knight charged off on his quest. Newrias, Palamedes' squire, arrived just too late and had to rush after him. Caelia then asked her son when he would get a girlfriend and give her grandchildrenPan Post 157, Pan Page 4, Space Camelot, Pantheons of the NeSiverse written by Britt the Writer.. Orinoco Flow Main articles: 11 | 12 | 13 | 14 | 15 | 16 | See also: Orinoco Flow Camelot arrived at the planet Orinoco Flow and were forced to hire the services of Kapil Anniruddha, a soothsayer, to help make predictions for the battle due to the short window of time in which the Dread Fortress could actually be assaulted, lest it be submerged by the planet's ocean for the entire remaining yearLeg Post 11, Leg Page 1, Space Camelot, Legends of the NeSiverse written by Britt the Writer.. The forces of Arthur fought the army of the Dread Knights. The Black Knight and The Greene Knight charged the enemy position and moved to take down their long-range weapons as they fired plasma-based projectiles at the knights and began an attack on the fortress itself as they entered the main doorsLeg Post 12, Leg Page 1, Space Camelot, Legends of the NeSiverse written by Britt the Writer.. The Black Knight fought the Dread Knight even though he appeared to be stronger until her half-brother, The Faerie Knight, joined her with his magic. The Dread Knight used his soul-channelling to grip Anglia and raise her off the ground, choking her by the neck. The Greene Knight managed to rescue her by using a fist-shaped plant to smash the Dread Knight but the distraction left him open to attack and he was skewered by an enemy vibro-lance. The Black Knight stood over The Greene Knight to defend him as he lay dying. Before the Dread Knight could attack them, he was killed by a flaming spear of magic from The Faerie Knight that caused him to explode in a soul fury. In the aftermath of the explosion, The Black Knight was trying to get her bearings while on the ground beside The Greene Knight. The Faerie Knight was battling the forces, still on his feet, wielding a magical construct hammer. He was suddenly sent flying through the air and rendered unconscious by a second Dread Master that now approached The Black Knight. Prester John insisted that she stop holding the wound of The Greene Knight to save herself. She would only get herself and him killed. She saw the wisdom and rose to defend herself. Suddenly, King Arthur's spaceboat arrived and, on the advice of the soothsayer, he used Excalibur to blind the enemies, including the Dread Master. Merlin the Younger went to tend to The Greene Knight while Sir Tristram went to The Faerie Knight. Arthur and his son, Mordred, came either side of The Black Knight to fight the Dread Master together. Father and son tackled the Dread Master and Arthur's sword absorbed some of the energy given off by the Dread Master's evil soul. He then demonstrated his martial prowess that outstripped even this Dread Master. The Dread Master's aura stalled the king, however, but The Black Knight and Mordred stepped in. Anglia, however, was wounded when the ruhand sliced off her arm. But this left the Dread Master open to the needle-point attack from Clarent in the hands of Mordred and the Aos Sí was killed. The Dread Master then exploded and Mordred was caught by the blast, which burnt his face. Notes Britt's Commentary The Faerie Knight is based on the Faerie KnightFaerie Knight article, Wikipedia. of Arthurian legendMatter of Britain article, Wikipedia. who was, as with Space Camelot, the brother to the Black KnightBlack Knight (Arthurian Legend) article, Wikipedia. and son of both Tom a'LincolnTom a Lincoln article, Wikipedia. and CaeliaCaelia article, Wikipedia., who was a faerie queen in the original material. References External References Pantheons of the NeSiverse References Legends of the NeSiverse References Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Space-faring Characters Category:Space British Characters Category:British Characters Category:Knights of the Round Table Category:Pan Characters Category:Leg Characters Category:Magic Characters